Redemption
by Nueva Yui Maxwell
Summary: Chap124 Spoilers My own take on chapter 125 and forward. Chapter 1: I can't let him have all the feathers...


**Title:** Redemption (1?)  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**Working towards Kuro/Fay, OriginalSyaoran/Sakura/CloneSyaoran  
**Genre(s):** Angst, romance  
**Warning(s):** HUGE SPOILERS for chapter 124. This is actually my own take to Chap125 and forward, so this IS going to be AU of the manga.  
**Rating:** PG for the moment  
**Credits: **My wonderful beta-reader deidarachan

Redemption

"_Witch…Is there any way to save this guy?"_

_"There is…"_

"But the price to pay is high. Are you willing to give up what you consider most important to you, Kurogane?" the Dimension Witch asked, looking at him, red eyes meeting red eyes.

The warrior stiffened for a moment. He knew too well what was most important to him. Going home to Tomoyo-hime had been the only thing driving him forward. Or so he thought, as he looked down at the dying mage. He gritted his teeth, thinking of all the important people he had lost. His parents, Tomoyo-hime, and now the most unlikely friend he had made was lying close to death, not even willing to fight for his life. Anger welled up in Kurogane's heart as he recalled Fay's wish of letting him die. He looked up at the Witch's image through Mokona, his decision made:

"I…"

"I am." A soft voice cutting him off.

Kurogane turned around to face 'Syaoran' standing straight up despite his injured leg, slowly walking up to the bed, eyes set on the Witch's face.

"Don't you dare get involved…"growled the warrior, one hand reaching for the boy's collar. To his surprise, his hand was stopped by 'Syaoran', only inches from it's goal. The boy looked up, meeting Kurogane's frown, the determination in his gaze reminded the warrior of the Syaoran he had travelled with. He wondered for a moment if the two boys could be more alike than just their physical appearance.

"Why…….why are….you doing….this….for….a…stranger?" the dying blond man whispered despite his laboured breathing.

'Syaoran' closed his eyes for a second. '_This is all my fault. If only I had been stronger…_' he thought, knowing he could not share it out loud. His right hand touched the crest of his chest as he opened his eyes:

"I can't let _him_ have all the feathers."

His other hand reached inside his shirt and pulled out a key on a chain, passing it over his head.

"I believe _this_ is enough for the payment." He said, thrusting the key forward.

"You realize that you are giving me all of Clow Reed's power?" asked Yuuko, one eyebrow raised.

The boy nodded. But before he could put it in Mokona's mouth, Sakura's soft hand closed over his.

"You….you don't have to do this…" she whispered, as a glowing light transpired from their hands.

The princess whimpered and suddenly collapsed, 'Syaoran' just in time to catch her by passing an arm around her waist. Tears rolled on Sakura's cheeks; his arms had felt exactly like the Syaoran she used to know, and she felt her heart break once more at the memory of his gaze before he left her behind for the next dimension. She whispered his name as the world turned black again, her head rolling backward to rest on the shoulder of 'Syaoran'. The boy opened up his hand and gasped as he noticed the key changes: from the golden key with Reed's sun crest, it had turned into a head bird looking one: red peck and white wings had replace the crest.

"That will certainly do." said the Witch with a strange smile on her face, as the white Mokona opened its mouth to aspire the key. "But you were born to protect that key. What will you do now, with no purpose in your life?"

'Syaoran' looked down at the passed out princess in his arms. He smiled softly, as the light engulfing the dying magician seem to wash away creases of worries on Sakura's face. "That's where you are wrong. I found a new purpose in my life." '_And it is to make you smile again_' he thought, brushing a strand of hair out of the princess face.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
